Amazonas salvaje
by BluSkyLine
Summary: Una linea del tiempo diferente e inesperada
1. Iniciar desde cero

Amazonas salvaje

Iniciar desde cero

Toda la familia y sus amigos, emprendieron un largo viaje, para encontrar el clan oculto de los guacamayos azules, fue un recorrido largo y peligroso, bueno solo para Blu.

Al llegar se encontraron con la existencia del clan, Blu también se llevó su sorpresa, encontró a su suegro, Eduardo quien no le agrado que él tuviese relaciones con los humanos y al amigo de la infancia de Perla, Roberto, un gran ejemplar de guacamayo, que dejaba atrás a Blu, en todos los aspectos físicos, llenándolo de celos.

La presión de todos y del líder del clan, aislaron a Blu, dejándolo solo con el afecto de su familia.

-Vamos, Blu no te desanimes- Dijo Perla para animar a Blu –Solo necesitas un poco de tiempo, para adaptarte-volvió a comentarle mientras ponía una ala en su espalda.

-Necesito un respiro, iré a dar una vuelta por los alrededores-dijo Blu en respuesta al comentario de Perla.

Emprendió el vuelo, al rato llego cerca de unas cataratas, al mismo instante que freno el vuelo empezó a dialogar, consigo mismo.

-Siempre, siempre, que algo hago bueno para ella, me pasa algo malo a mí, el padre de Perla me odia, todo el clan me odia y aparece este tal Roberto, con enorme atractivo, como el espécimen ideal, ya estoy harto de todo esto-decía Blu en voz alta mientras caminaba sin sentido de un lado para el otro "Hasta creo que la selva me odia" argumentando nuevamente.

-veo que no tienes un buen día- dijo una voz misteriosa.

-No solo eso, todo el tiempo que estoy aquí, siempre es igual, todos me odian- dijo Blu en respuesta.

-Menuda suerte, te odian y con ganas- Dijo la voz misteriosa a Blu.

Paso un corto tiempo hasta que Blu se diera cuenta de quien estaba charlando con él.

-Espera, ¿Quién eres, donde estás?-Pregunto Blu un poco asustado.

-Yo, soy un simple observador, y estoy por todas partes, por aquí, por allá, en cualquier lado- le respondió la voz misteriosa "Descuida no te preocupes, yo no soy nada a lo que puedas temer"

-Miedo, yo, te informo que yo sé todo respecto a la selva-decía Blu de manera pausada.

-Por cierto, veo que estas en mucho conflicto, escuche todo lo que estabas diciendo anteriormente y tengo una solución- volvió a comentarle la voz misteriosa.

-Y, ¿en qué podrías ayudarme?- pregunto otra vez Blu.

-Mira tú, implementas mucho tus conocimientos de ciencia, siempre andas calculando probabilidades, peligros, y es tanto lo que haces, que simplemente te vez como una patética ave domesticada, y eso no les cae bien a tus, amigos, en particular- le dijo la voz misteriosa a Blu, mientras este buscaba con desesperación con la mirada a la misteriosa voz.

-¿entonces qué es lo que debo hacer?- pregunto Blu.

-yo, seré tu mentor, aprenderás todo lo que debes saber realmente, tu aprenderás a sobrevivir a base de tus instintos, te volveré un ejemplar a seguir, iniciaras desde cero y resurgirás como todo un ganador- le comento la voz misteriosa.

\- Ja, instintos naturales he- dijo Blu mientras recordó la cruda escena, cuando Julio lo lanzo.

\- Bueno, si no quieres mi apoyo, ve a gritar a otra parte, no me dejas descansar- Comento la voz misteriosa al oír la respuesta de Blu.

-No, espera, si deseo aprender, quiero ser salvaje, sobrevivir de mis propios, instintos- dijo Blu respondiendo apresurado.

-Muy bien joven aprendiz ¿dime tu nombre?- pregunto la voz misteriosa

-Mi nombre es Blu, ¡Tyler Blu Gunderson!- respondió Blu

-Muy bien Blu comenzaras mañana temprano aquí, por cierto esto es secreto no le digas a nadie- le dijo la voz misteriosa a Blu.

-secreto, temprano, ya entendí- dijo Blu.

Al momento vio que ya se hacía tarde y decidió regresar al nido, con ansias de que ya sea el día siguiente para iniciar su entrenamiento. Al llegar al nido no dijo nada respecto a lo que paso.

Tomo un mango que encontró y empezó a comerlo rápidamente. Perla y los niños se asombraron de que hiciera eso, ya que Blu nunca había hecho eso.

-¿Blu, te sientes bien?-pregunto Perla "si papa ¿te sientes bien?" agregaron los niños.

-sí, me siento excelente, mejor que antes- respondió Blu con la boca medio llena. "Mañana es el gran día, debo de estar preparado" decia Blu en su pensamiento.

-Bueno niños, vallan a dormir, dejen a su padre descansar- dijo Perla mientras los retiraba de ahí.

Ya descansando en el nido, Perla comento medio dormía a Blu: "Has estado actuando muy raro desde que volviste ¿paso algo?".

-No… nada en especial- le respondió Blu en voz baja.

Después de esa pequeña charla los dos se durmieron, pero no sabían que de lejos observaba alguien.

-Esto es humillante, como puede mi hija estar comprometida con un total incompetente- dijo Eduardo.

-Cálmate Eduardo, él es un buen chico- Le comento Tía Mimi- solo dale tiempo, se está adaptando- volvió a comentarle mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Recuerda, él estuvo con humanos, fue la mascota de uno no se merece estar aquí- respondió en voz baja para no despertar a nadie.

\- No todos son lo que aparentan ser, no lo juzgues por su portada, conócelo bien, él es inteligente, honesto, salvo a tu hija, dale tiempo es lo único que te pido- dijo Mimi a Eduardo mientras este se tranquilizaba un poco.

-Le daré 2 semanas para que demuestre que sirve para algo, eso es todo- Le respondió Eduardo.

Sera el tiempo suficiente para que Blu demuestre su valía, solo le queda esperar.


	2. Un día, una lección

Amazonas Salvaje

Un día, una lección

El día inicio, el sol comenzaba a dar sus primeros rayos, todo en la selva comenzaba a moverse, sus habitantes empezaban a levantarse, los primeros cantos de los canarios, alegraban la mañana. La familia azul ya estaba despierta y nadie estaba más despierto que cierto individuo, listo y preparado para comenzar su entrenamiento.

-¿Adónde vas Blu?- Dijo Perla confundida al ver salir a este del nido.

-Bueno… ¿Yo?- Dijo Blu mientras pensaba en una respuesta, necesitaba una excusa para poder salir sin que Perla lo descubriese- Voy a ver a Rafael, dijo que tenía que mostrarme algo interesante lejos de aquí, volveré tarde- dijo Blu y apresurado retomo su camino saliendo del nido.

-Espera Blu, ¿Qué hay de los niños?- Pregunto Perla antes de que Blu se alejara del nido.

-Que salgan a ser aves para eso vinimos, ¿No?- Respondió Blu mientras se alejaba rápidamente.

Unos minutos después, en el lugar de espera, alguien se impacienta.

-Donde, estará ese mocoso, le dije apenas salga la luz del sol y aún no ha llegado o ¿No se lo dije?- Se dijo a sí mismo a voz misteriosa- Como siempre tiene las costumbres de… ya está aquí- Dijo la voz misteriosa al darse cuenta de la presencia de Blu.

-Hey, ya estoy aquí, ¿Dónde estás?- Pregunto Blu al momento de llegar a donde había acordado verse con la voz misteriosa.

-Veo que ya llegaste- Respondió la voz misteriosa.

-Sabes me asusta un poco no saber quién me habla y de donde me estás hablando- Respondió un poco temeroso Blu.

-No importa eso, son detalles menores, ahora comencemos- Dijo la voz misteriosa.

-¿Y qué voy hacer primero, levantar rocas, volar enormes distancias, buscar objetos ocultos?- Pregunto Blu emocionado, cuando fue interrumpido.

-No nada de eso, a tu derecha hay un mango ¿Lo ves?- Dijo la voz misteriosa al interrumpir a Blu.

-Sí, lo veo ¿Qué tengo que hacer con él?- Pregunto Blu un poco confundido.

-Tu tarea de hoy será la siguiente: Debes cargar ese mango en vuelo, hasta que yo te avise cuando parar- Respondió la voz misteriosa a Blu.

-Bueno es un trabajo muy sencillo, ¿Cómo es que esto me va a ayudar?- Pregunto Blu mas confundido y un poco molesto.

-Solo hazlo, si no te interesa y te parece patético, vete de aquí- Respondió con una personalidad de ego la voz misteriosa.

Blu no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que se le pidió; tomo el mango con sus garras y se elevó a determinada altura, mientras murmuraba lo inútil que era haber venido, pasaron 2 horas y este se empezó a cansar, llego el medio día, pero la voz misteriosa no decía nada, pasaron 2 horas más y este comenzó a perder vuelo y a descender poco a poco. Llegada la tarde Blu ya no podía más y comenzó a gritar sobre lo inútil e inservible que era hacer eso y tras el enojo soltó el mango y descendió al suelo muy cansado.

-¡Esto no sirve de nada, solo he malgastado mi tiempo creyendo en alguien que ni siquiera puedo ver es…!- Dijo Blu completamente enfadado cuando fue interrumpido.

-Dime, dijiste que tenías problemas ¿No es verdad?- Pregunto la voz misteriosa con cierta seriedad.

-Sí, pero…- Intento decir Blu, pero fue interrumpido.

-Te explicare la razón de cargar ese mango. El mango en si no pesa mucho es pequeño a comparación de otros yo puedo tomar ese mango y cargarlo durante minutos y no me sentiré cansado, lo cargare durante horas y comenzare a sentirme fatigado, lo cargare durante un día y me dolerá todo el cuerpo- Dijo la voz misteriosa mientras que Blu escuchaba sorprendido- Ese es tu problema, tú crees que tus problemas son mayores que los de los demás, en realidad no pesan mucho, pero si siempre estás pensando en ello comenzaran a crecer y comenzaras a sentirte cansado y por ende aprisionado en ellos, solo debes saber cuándo tirar el mango y olvidarte de tus problemas y concentrarte en buscar una solución, porque en realidad hay mangos más pesados para muchos, que el que cargaste hoy día, ¿Entiendes?- Explico la voz misteriosa a Blu.

-¿Solo debo saber cuándo olvidarme de los problemas y concentrarme en buscar una solución?- Pregunto Blu, más calmado.

-Así es, joven aprendiz, esa es tu lección de hoy día, vuelve mañana y no llegues tarde- Respondió la voz misteriosa.

-Me duelen las alas, ¿Cómo voy a regresar así?- Pregunto Blu mientras tocaba sus alas adoloridas.

-Pues… busca una solución…- Respondió la voz misteriosa mientras bajaba el tono de voz hasta desaparecer.

Mientras tanto, en el escondite secreto del clan, cierta guacamaya se alarmo, al encontrarse con un individuo que creía estaba en otra parte.

-¡Rafael!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Perla desconcertada al ver a Rafael.

-Como que, que hago aquí, ¿Acaso no vine con ustedes?-contesto Rafael confundido.

-Pensé que habías ido con Blu a un lugar muy lejos de aquí y que regresarían tarde, al menos eso me dijo Blu- Contesto Perla un poco preocupada.

-No, para nada, he estado con Nico y Pedro todo el día- Respondió Rafael.

Al escuchar esto Perla se alarmo.

-¿Por qué Blu me mentiría donde iba a estar?, todos esos comportamientos extraños que he visto de él, no son nada cotidianos o normales- Pensaba Perla, cuando fue interrumpida por una voz peculiar.

-Hola Perla, ¿Cómo te va?- Pregunto Roberto.

-Ah, hola Roberto, yo estoy bien, gracias- Respondió Perla.

-¿Piensas en alguien?, te veo preocupada- Volvió a Preguntar mientras la observaba de frente.

-No es nada grabe, es algo respecto a Blu- Contesto Perla en voz baja, para que nadie más escuchara su nombre.

-¿Tu compañero?, ¿Qué pasa con él?- Pregunto Roberto en voz baja al ver la situación del tema.

-Ha estado empezando a actuar un poco raro últimamente, no es su comportamiento normal- Respondió Perla preocupada.

-Tan grave es- Respondió Roberto en voz baja, pensando que no era gran cosa lo que sucedía.

-Se comió todo un mango entero y me mintió esta mañana diciendo que iba a salir con sus amigos- Contesto Perla cada vez más preocupada.

-Pues es muy raro, ya que escuche que a él no le gustan las frutas naturales y exquisitas de la selva, además de haber estado en contacto con humanos y ser la mascota de uno, lo que a mí no me genera tanta molestia, pero al jefe si- Respondió Roberto, interesándose en el tema.

Tanto Perla como Roberto siguieron hablando sobre lo que podría estar sucediéndole a Blu, hasta que poco a poco el sol empezó a ocultarse dándole paso a la noche.


	3. Sospecha o duda, mejor que paciencia

Amazonas salvaje

Sospecha o duda, mejor que paciencia

La noche había caído, el cielo estaba plagado de estrellas, como arena hay en la playa, todo el clan estaba reunido, algunos descansaban, otros preparaban planes, no faltaba una que otra discusión, que no fuese apaciguada por el líder del clan. Rara vez se escuchaban murmullos sobre el tema de Blu, pero a nadie le extrañaba su repentinas desapasiones estos días, más que a Perla y a Roberto quien se interesó en el tema.

Paso un momento y de la nada todos voltearon a ver qué pasaba, se escuchaban sonidos de los arbustos, todos se estaban alarmando y de un momento para otro Blu aparece un poco rasguñado y con las plumas alborotadas. Nadie hizo caso y regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo.

-Blu, ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Perla mientras se acercaba poco a poco a él.

-Sí, solo fue un pequeño accidente- Dijo, mientras este la tranquilizaba con un abrazo.

Perla ya sabía que Blu le había mentido, así que decidió seguirle la corriente para saber que tramaba.

-Me quede un rato más que los chicos y cuando regrese no me di cuenta y me choque con una rama de un árbol- Dijo Blu para que Perla no sospechara nada, sin saber que ella ya lo hacía.

-Qué bueno que estés bien- Dijo Roberto a distancia -Tenías preocupada a Perla-

Blu solo lo miro y levanto el ala en forma de saludo, y eso fue todo lo que le dijo esa noche.

Después de eso Perla llevo a Blu al nido. Mientras intentaban dormir disimuladamente ella preguntaba a Blu en busca de obtener información.

-Dime Blu, ¿Qué hiciste allí con los muchachos?- Pregunto Perla disimuladamente.

-Bueno, yo… estuve con ellos, para…- Dijo Blu mientras intentaba pensar en alguna idea- Que me enseñaran a componer una canción que… te dedicaría a ti, necesitaba inspiración y me recomendaron un hermoso lugar que ya habían visitado- Termino de decir Blu mientras se recostaba en el nido.

Perla sabía que lo que le había dicho Blu era mentira pero decidió aguardar aún más. El tiempo pasaba y Perla no podía dormir, estaba siempre pensando en lo que hacía Blu cuando se iba, ¿Peleara con alguien a escondidas?, ¿Busca lastimarse para olvidarse de sus problemas?, pensaba Perla cada vez más preocupada, pero durante unos segundos paso por su mente una descabellada idea, ¿Me será infiel y esta con otra, tienen relaciones tan fuertes que terminan así?, durante esos pocos segundos sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, se sentía cansada por todo lo que había pensado y a los pocos segundos se durmió.

El día siguiente comenzó normal con su rutina matinal, no era de esperar que Blu, quien estaba adolorido el día anterior, fuese el primero en despertarse.

-Despierta corazón, prepare el desayuno- Dijo este mientras la animaba a despertarse, después de eso fue a despertar a los niños, como siempre tuvo sus dificultades, ya que estos se abalanzaron sobre el -Jajaja, no me hagan cosquillas, jajajaja, Perla ayúdame- Decía mientras se reía a carcajadas.

Luego del alboroto, todos estaban desayunando, Blu era el que tenía más prisa, por lo que comía rápidamente, Perla y los niños miraban con asombro como Blu devoraba con rapidez cada fruta que había en su camino, sin inspeccionarla, lavarla o pelarla como era su costumbre, los cuatro estaban atónitos, mientras que este seguía comiendo de manera apresurada, hasta que casi se atraganta.

Pasado el desayuno la tía Mimi paso a recoger a los niños para llevarlos por un paseo, Perla se quedó sola en el nido, Blu se le había escapado, sin que ella supiera su paradero.

En otro lado.

-Otra vez se retrasó ese chico, quien le enseño esos modales, seguro fue culpa de…- Dijo cuándo de nuevo fue interrumpido por la llegada de Blu.

\- ¡Ya estoy aquí!- Dijo Blu un poco cansado por el vuelo.

-No es necesario que grites, te escucho fuerte y claro- Exclamo la voz misteriosa.

-Te puedo llamar de alguna manera, ya me estoy cansando de no saber con quién hablo- Dijo Blu un poco amargado

-Bueno si te incomoda demasiado, simplemente dime maestro- Comento la voz misteriosa

-Bueno maestro, ¿Cuál es la tarea de hoy?- Pregunto Blu

-Si te concentras bien, escucharas un pequeño sonido, muy agudo, es el sonido de un grillo, me ha estado molestando toda la mañana, quiero que lo encuentres y te lo lleves- Dijo la voz misteriosa a Blu.

Blu escucho el sonido del grillo y empezó a buscar, levantaba cada rama cada hoja, se movía de un lado para otro tratando de encontrar el pequeño grillo, unos momentos el sonido se hacía más fuerte pero en otros más débil. Pasaron las horas mientras este se volvía cada vez más impaciente y empezaba a botar todo para un lado tratando de hallar al indefenso grillo, que con su sonido enloquecía a Blu.

Poco a poco este empezó a tirar la toalla, hasta que finalmente se rindió y se sentó en el suelo muy cansado.

-¿Lo encontraste?- Pregunto la voz misteriosa.

-No, es imposible, jamás lo encontrare así, ya estoy harto de ese sonido- Decía Blu mientras respiraba profundamente.

-He aquí la lección de hoy día, tu solo te concentras en hallar lo que te pedí lo más rápido posible sin ponerle atención a nada más, pero si en vez de eso te relajaras y prestaras atención solo en el sonido ignorando las demás cosas, veras que lo encontraras, no importa si es irritante y molesto, solo ten paciencia.

Blu suspiro lentamente relajándose, se puso de pie y empezó a prestar atención en el sonido de aquel grillo, nada más importaba, iba desplazándose mientras prestaba atención en la fuerza del sonido, cambia su ruta si notaba que este se hacía más leve, lentamente el sonido aumentaba su fuerza y hasta llegar a un punto donde era lo bastante fuerte, Blu levanto unas hojas y rápidamente atrapo al grillo.

\- ¡Por fin lo tengo, ya lo tengo maestro, lo atrape!- Dijo entusiasmado Blu.

-Muy bien hecho discípulo mío, ¿Ya sabes cuál es la lección?- Pregunto alegre la voz misteriosa

-Paciencia sobre todo- Respondió Blu

-Excelente, ahora deja libre a ese pobre grillo- Comento la voz misteriosa.

\- ¡Pero me costó mucho encontrarlo y atraparlo y lo voy a dejar libre, así por así!- Reclamo Blu un poco exaltado.

-En realidad el grillo nunca fue un problema, fue solo para darte una enseñanza más- Dijo la voz misteriosa aclarando el ambiente.

Después de esto Blu dejo libre al inocente grillo y se despidió de su mentor, para volver a regresar el día siguiente.


	4. Charla fraternal, un tanto cerca de la m

Amazonas salvaje

Charla fraternal, un tanto cerca de la muerte

Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que la familia azul y sus amigos llegaron a descubrir al clan, sin duda una sorpresa inesperada para Perla, ella recuerda ese día claramente, el día en el cual se reencontró con su padre.

Perla seguía divagando en sus recientes recuerdos, hasta que se percató que se había quedado sola otra vez, así que decidió tener una charla con su padre.

-Hola papá, ¿Cómo has estado?- Dijo Perla mientras daba un abrazo cariñoso a su padre.

-Muy bien hija, todo está tranquilo como siempre, ¿Y tú como has estado?- Dijo Eduardo a Perla mientras recibía con cariño el abrazo de su hija.

-Un poco sola estos días, los niños salen con Tía Mimi a explorar y Blu, el…- Dijo Perla al detenerse repentinamente al ver la expresión de su padre.

-Perla, ya te dije que no me gusta que me hables sobre el- Refuto Eduardo poniendo una cara muy seria.

-¿Qué tienes contra del padre de tus nietos, dime?- Pregunto Perla un poco amargada.

-El convivio con un humano, fue mascota de uno y tú sabes bien las reglas de este clan, el no pertenece aquí- Dijo Eduardo aun con la expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

-Dices eso pero ni te molestas en averiguar un poco sobre él, sé que es civilizado y aun le cuesta acostumbrarse, pero no es justo que juzgues así a alguien y más si es con quien me comprometí- Dijo Perla a su padre mientras lo miraba con ojos llorosos.

-Aahh, primero tu tía y ahora tú, está bien, tiene poco más de una semana para que demuestre su valía, antes del día de la iniciación y ser parte de este clan- Dijo Eduardo a su hija mientras calmaba su tono de voz.

-Gracias papi, por eso te quiero mucho- Decía Perla mientras abrazaba a su padre con mucha fuerza.

-Y dime donde se encuentra el ahora- Dijo Eduardo al romper el abrazo de su hija.

-Bueno esa es la cuestión, últimamente estos días, él se va temprano por la mañana y regresa en el atardecer o de noche, el viene cansado o un poco lastimado, como si estuviese haciendo algo.- Dijo Perla mientras mostraba una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Le has preguntado a dónde va?- Dijo Eduardo mientras observaba el nivel de preocupación de su hija.

-Le he preguntado, pero siempre me evade con escusas o mentiras- Dijo Perla tratando de contener las lágrimas mientras pensaba que es lo que hacía su pareja mientras no estaba.

-"Esto es muy raro, el siendo un ave civilizada, saliendo solo a la remota y mortal selva amazónica"- Meditaba el padre de perla mientras consolaba las pocas lágrimas de su hija- Descuida mi niña tratare, de averiguar qué es lo que pasa.

-Gracias padre, gracias por tu apoyo, perdóname como me puse ahora, realmente estoy muy angustiada, como te dije estos días que estuvo acá fue excluido totalmente, yo lo veía muy triste y siempre intentaba de animarlo, pero yo… siento que no lo estoy logrando-Dijo Perla mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

-No digas eso, yo soy el que me debo disculpar, fui muy duro, realmente muy duro con el-Dijo Eduardo a su hija tomando su distancia al sentir la culpa en parte-Ahora, vamos a ver a mis nietos-

-Si papa, tienen días diciéndome que fueras con ellos a las exploraciones-Dijo Perla a su padre mientras mostraba una sonrisa

Mientras tanto en ese momento en el lugar de encuentro de Blu y su maestro.

-Esto es muy difícil no puedo hacerlo- Decía Blu mostrando un gesto de espanto.

-Vamos aprendiz, tu puedes- Dijo la voz misteriosa mientras le daba ánimos a su pupilo.

-Es, es… que no puedo hacer esto, no puedo- Decía Blu aun con el gesto en su rostro.

-Si no lo haces nunca aprenderás a sobrevivir- Dijo la voz misteriosa aun alentándolo.

-Listo, lo logre, ¡Si lo logree!, ¡Sí!, apréndete esa tío-Dijo Blu liberando una expresión de alegría.

-Ves lo fácil que es tomar un poco de agua sin hervir- Decía la voz misteriosa mientras observaba a su joven aprendiz.

-SI, al principio pensé que sería grabe, pero resulto normal- Dijo Blu con aun celebrando su triunfo.

-Bueno dejemos de lado las pequeñeces y empecemos de una vez lo más importante, déjame explicarte, aquí en la selva nos guiamos por nuestros instintos naturales y el aprendizaje que pasa de generación en generación para la supervivencia del más apto, desde lo que comemos hasta en donde escondernos en la presencia de un depredador, pero tu Blu además de tener instintos escondidos, tienes algo que nadie más tiene aquí, y eso es conocimiento- Dijo la voz misteriosa mientras inspiraba confianza en su discípulo.

-Y, ¿Qué hare hoy?- Pregunto Blu curioso.

-Comenzaremos por las cosas básicas, como detectar que frutos son comestibles y cuáles no; además de los frutos que conocemos, hay algunos que pueden ser comestibles y a la vez letales, en un fajo de hojas deje 2 frutas casi idénticas pero una es venenosa, también hallaras una especie de barro, arcilla en mejor caso, es una especie de antídoto para ayudar a contra restar al veneno. Recuerda solo puedes utilizar tus instintos, conocimientos y sentidos en esto- Dijo la voz misteriosa mientras indicaba cada paso con un tono de voz diferente -Avísame cuando te decidas por la fruta que vayas a comer- Termino de decir la voz misteriosa.

Al termino de las indicaciones Blu solo observaba detenidamente cada fruta, hasta el más mínimo detalle, trataba de utilizar sus conocimientos sobre diversidad de frutos amazónicos, miraba una y la comparaba con la otra, le daba vueltas para observar su forma, determinar su color, rara vez se acercaba a apreciar el aroma de cada una, sentir su textura con sus patas, tomaba toda una serie de experimentos, sin hallar ningún resultado, que le diera una respuesta concreta, las horas pasaban como si fuesen minutos, hasta que llego el atardecer.

-Ya me decidí, comeré esta- Decía Blu mientras levantaba el fruto más pequeño, para morderlo.

-Espera primero debo decirte si es el correcto- Dijo la voz misteriosa con un tono muy preocupado al ver que Blu le daba una mordida al fruto.

Cayo inmediatamente el fruto que tenía una pequeña mordida, y al instante Blu comenzó a tambalearse, se sentía mareado, atónito, como si estuviese perdido, poco a poco perdía el equilibrio- "Vamos, come la arcilla Blu, cómela"- Escuchaba Blu sin prestar atención, al momento este cae al suelo con espasmos musculares y espuma en el pico.

"No, esto no puede pasar, es como si no tuviera ningún tipo de resistencia en su cuerpo, este fruto no es tan letal, vamos mastica esta arcilla, vamos Blu mastica"- Blu escuchaba, mientras sentía que alguien estaba tratando de darle algo de comer.

-Es roja, esto es…veo, yo veo…detén esto, que pare, ¡que pare!- Decía Blu en sus delirios mientras el sujeto misterioso trataba de contener sus espasmos y darle de comer la arcilla.

-Vamos hijo, muerde, muerde esto, solo un poco- Decía la voz del sujeto misterioso con un tono desesperado.

En un poco de conciencia de Blu, este logra tomar un poco de la arcilla y poco a poco tomaba un pedazo hasta acabar con el pedazo de arcilla, se estabilizaba poco a poco, tomaba una respiración más calmada, su corazón latía con más normalidad. Estaba cansado, sus ojos apenas un poco abiertos notaban una figura oscura que lo contenía dé la espalda con una ala, sentía una sensación cálida, poco a poco cerraba sus ojos hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

-"Supongo que hoy te quedaras aquí"- Decía el sujeto misterioso mientras contenía a Blu.

El cielo cambia su rojo carmesí del atardecer por un azul oscuro nocturno, Blu no ha regresado al nido todavía como le dijo a Perla, el temor de ella crece, mientras pasa el tiempo. Hoy la vida de Blu estuvo a las puertas de la muerte.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este cuarto cap. **

**¿Quién este misterioso sujeto, mentor y salvador de Blu?**

**No se olviden de dejar sus reviews, saludos. BluSkyLine**


	5. Un cuento de jóvenes

AMAZONAS SALVAJE

Un cuento de jóvenes

"Tal vez quisieras recordar quienes fueron los que te trajeron aquí, un lugar lleno de desafíos"

"Ellos te odian Blu, tu siempre lo has sabido, renuncia a tus sueños, que el odio te consuma."

"Escúchame Blu, pase lo que pase no renuncies, ya estoy aquí, ya llego….

Fue un impulso en busca de una salida, abrió sus ojos con desesperación, parecía que se estaba ahogando.

-Cálmate, Blu, solo fue una pesadilla- Dijo la voz misteriosa.

-¿Dónde estoy y por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?- Pregunto Blu al encontrarse recostado, rodeado de hojas secas.

-Yo te traje a este nido abandonado, y te duele la cabeza porque te golpeaste mientras sufrías los espasmos, causados por el veneno- Respondió la voz misteriosa.

-¿Ya es de día?- Pregunto Blu mientras trataba de recostarse contra la pared del nido del árbol.

-Así es, ahora descansa- Respondió la voz misteriosa mientras se recostaba en el lado contrario de la pared sin que Blu lo supiera.

-Tengo que volver, debo regresar ahora mismo, Perla debe estar muy preocupada, ¿no sé qué me asusta más?, el hecho de que casi me muero o que ella me matara cuando llegue- Dijo Blu mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

¿Ella es?- Pregunto la voz misteriosa intrigado por saber más.

-Ella es mi pareja- Respondió Blu con un tono de nostalgia.

-Valla tienes una pareja, no me lo esperaba y ¿tienes hijos?- Pregunto aún más intrigado la voz misteriosa.

-Si tengo 3, uno se llama Tiago y las otras dos Bia y Carla, son un trio de problemas, pero no pude haber deseado mejores hijos- Respondió Blu aún más nostálgico.

Hubo un silencio después de esas últimas palabras de Blu, solo paz y tranquilidad, pero ¿Cuánto duraría?

Mientras tanto en el lugar secreto del clan, la paz estaba por ser interrumpida.

-Sí creo que eso es todo, muy bien Roberto puedes retirarte- Dijo Eduardo a Roberto mientras este se retiraban con otros integrantes del clan.

-Son unos jóvenes muy activos- Dijo Tía Mimi a Eduardo, mientras este se dirigía a la entrada del nido.

-Eso es verdad, un día fuimos así, pero el tiempo también vuela, ya no somos como antes Mimi- Respondió Eduardo mientras se detenía unos instantes.

En ese mismo instante una figura llenada de angustia, llena de lágrimas entro en la habitación, era Perla, quien parecía muy afligida.

-¡Padre, padre!- Dijo Perla mientras llegaba al encuentro de las alas de su padre.

-¿Perla, hija mía que pasa?- Pregunto Eduardo al ver a su hija llena de lágrimas.

-No está, él no está, no ha llegado- Respondió Perla mientras trataba de contener el sollozo.

-¿Quién, quien no está?- Pregunto Eduardo tratando de buscar una solución al sufrimiento de su hija.

-Blu, no está, cuando me desperté pensé que estaría conmigo como siempre, pero cuando me di cuenta no lo encontré a mi lado, de hecho creo que ni siquiera llego ayer en la noche…- Respondió Perla mientras dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas.

-¿Qué, él no ha llegado hasta el día de hoy?- Pregunto Eduardo pensando en todo lo que le haya podido pasar a Blu, tomando en cuenta de que era un ave sin experiencia.

-Si-respondió Perla con una mirada de dolor y sufrimiento.

-¡Eduardo!, tienes que hacer algo de inmediato, tenemos que encontrar a Blu en este instante- Exclamo la tía Mimi mientras consolaba a Perla.

-Descuida hija mía, lo encontraremos este donde este- Respondió Eduardo mientras salía volando a toda velocidad del nido.

Regresando donde se encontraba Blu, la paz aún permanecía intacta, hasta que.

-Sabes, yo también, una vez fui padre, por así decirlo el peor padre que pudo existir- Dijo al voz misteriosa a Blu.

-¿Por qué dices eso, que paso?- Pregunto Blu curioso de saber más sobre su mentor.

-Bueno, es una larga historia pero notando en el estado en que te encuentras, no será un problema- Respondía la voz misteriosa:

"Bueno mi historia comienza en un verano muy cálido en la selva, yo era casi de tu misma edad, un poco mayor para ser exactos, estaba lleno de energía, alejado de las preocupaciones de otros, como el hecho de encontrar una pareja, vivía mi vida sin ninguna restricción, tenía todo lo que yo quería, un buen hogar, buena comida y sobre todo amigos. Pero un día de verano mi vida cambio para siempre, yo llegaba volando a una reunión del grupo local, y fue donde la vi, ella era de un azul intenso, sus ojos oscuros como la noche, me dejaron perplejo, su sonrisa resplandecía como la luna, era sin duda alguna, un amor a primera vista; durante todo el tiempo que duró la reunión no tuve el valor de acercarme a ella, simplemente volteaba a mirarla de vez en cuando, hasta que en un momento exacto ella dirigió su mirada hacia mí, los dos entrelazamos nuestros corazones con tan solo vernos, en ese momentáneo suceso el amor entre los dos surgió. Pasaron los días y poco a poco pude acercarme a ella, era muy tímido a decir verdad, pero también notaba que ella intentaba acercarse a mí, me trague el miedo y le pedí que fuéramos al baile nocturno, ella acepto sin pensarlo, yo me emocione y en mi interior sentía que volaba más allá de las estrellas, después de eso todo lo demás vino fácilmente, empezamos a salir más seguido, viajábamos a diferentes lugares juntos, hasta una vez llegamos cerca de Rio, ella era todo para mí. Una noche de fines de verano me arme de todo el valor que tenía y le pedí que fuéramos pareja para toda la vida.

Ella dijo que si y nos dimos el beso más profundo y largo, que jamás hayamos tenido entre los dos, esa misma noche el amor surgió de nosotros como dos ríos que se encuentran y forman uno más grande.

Poco tiemp0 después, ella me dijo que íbamos a ser padres, fue una noticia que me impacto, yo no pensé que íbamos a llegar tan lejos en tan poco tiempo, me entro el pánico no sabía que hacer mi vida de libertad absoluta se había acabado no sé en lo que estaba pensando, creía que el amor me había cegado, estaba desesperado por salir de esa situación y sin pensarlo la noche de ese día, me fui sin decirle adiós, no quería despertarla. Pase los siguientes días como si no hubiese pasado nada, retome mi rutina acostumbrada, volvía a ser yo otra vez, las próximas noches las pesadillas me acechaban, recuerdos sobre ella y sobre lo que hice me perseguían adonde fuera. Pasaron las semanas y descuide mi aspecto, me ocultaba de los demás, me quede solo y encerrado en mi propio hogar. Pasado unos dos mes ya no me reconocía a mí mismo hablada a la nada, miraba hacia todos lados, la locura me invadía, y fue en un momento de claridad me di cuenta de la pésima decisión que había tomado, sin duda la peor que pude haber elegido, mi error había sido el más grande y fatal de toda mi vida, el remordimiento sobre las acciones que habían tomado me llenaban de pena y odio hacia mí mismo, sin dudarlo salí en su búsqueda quería encontrarla y disculparme con ella a como dé lugar, la emoción de encontrarla me llenaba de esperanza y sobre todo-suspiro-saber quiénes eran mis hijos, con frecuencia pensaba en ellos y en sus nombres que me hubiese gustado darles según su género, claro está que también ella podría elegir.

Paso el tiempo y mi búsqueda no daba resultados, preguntaba a todos los que me encontraba y hasta a algunos amigos que me notaban ya irreconocible de como era antes, poco a poco perdía la esperanza de hallarlos, hasta que en mi búsqueda encontré a un tucán, parecía estar muy asustado, me dijo que en la dirección que me dirigía unos humanos se habían llevado muchas aves, yo le pregunte si había visto a alguien parecido a mí, si tenía hijos, lo único que me respondió es que vio una pequeña ave de mí mismo color caer en una jaula de metal, pare ser más preciso me especifico que hasta de la misma especie, no perdí tiempo y salí volando lo más rápido que pude, al fin tenía un indicio de que lo había encontrado aunque este no fuese el mejor caso. Al llegar al lugar, note que este ya estaba desierto, todos se habían ido del lugar tanto aves como humanos, busque indicios de plumas azules algo familiar que se me hiciera familiar y encontré debajo de una flores aplastadas una pequeña pluma azul, la tome con delicadeza y al compararla con las mías marcaban el mismo patrón, no contuve las lágrimas y empecé a llorar en ese mismo lugar, lo había perdido todo, hasta ahora no puedo perdonarme por la decisión que tome, por lo que yo hice y por lo que nunca podre enmendar aun después de morir".

-Ya veo, no es la historia más feliz del mundo…- Dijo Blu mientras asimilaba todo lo que había escuchado de su mentor.

-Y tienes que saber que eres al primero que se lo cuento- Respondió la voz misteriosa.

-¿Yo, la primera?- Pregunto Blu asombrado por lo que escucho.

-Sí, después de lo que paso, no tuve el honor de volver a mostrar mi rostro, viví siempre escondido de todos, me volví un nómada sin rumbo, hasta que encontré este lugar y me quede aquí, apartado del mundo entero, esperando el día de mi muerte- Respondió la voz misteriosa.

-¿Todo el tiempo estuviste aquí y si nunca querías hablar con nadie, porque decidiste ayudarme?- Pregunto Blu intrigado.

-Me recuerdas a mi cuando era joven- Respondió la voz misteriosa.

Mientras tanto un grupo de búsqueda, trata de encontrarlo, pronto han de encontrarse Blu y Eduardo; ya es tiempo de que Blu aclare sus recuerdos.

**Bueno después de tiempo que no actualizo aquí les traigo el capítulo 5 completando una página más de esta historia.**

**Espero les guste, dejen su opinión si es que desean, todos sus comentarios se tomaran en cuenta para mejorar esta gran aventura. **

**SALUDOS BluSkyLine. XD**


	6. Recordar

Amazonas Salvaje

Recordar

El silencio se hacía perpetuo, solo la brisa del viento irrumpía brevemente.

-Es una triste historia en verdad-Dijo Blu apenado.

-Nunca mencione que fuese la mejor, pero me siento bien al contártela, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estoy solo, tu llegada fue inesperada, aun así es bueno que hayas confiado en mí-comento la voz misteriosa-¿Tienes tu una familia?-pregunto.

-Sí, yo tengo una familia-Respondió Blu-tres hijos, dos hembras y un joven macho–Agrego inmediatamente.

¡Tres hijos!-Exclamo la voz misteriosa -¿Y cuáles son sus nombres?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Sí… tres hijos, sus nombres son Carla, Bia y Tiago-Respondió Blu.

¿Y cómo se llama tu pareja?-Pregunto aún más intrigado la voz misteriosa.

-Se llama Perla, ella es el amor de mi vida-Respondió Blu nostálgicamente.

-Eres un joven muy afortunado Blu, no has cometido ninguno de los errores que yo cometí-Agrego la voz misteriosa-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-Pregunto por su salud.

-Creo que ya puedo levantarme-Dijo Blu mientras se levantaba con cuidado- Tengo que volver, seguramente mi desaparición repentina habrá puesto a Perla muy preocupada, con toda la explicación que voy a tener que inventarle, creo que no volveré a regresar en un buen tiempo-Agrego Blu.

-Espero verte pronto, recuerda que aun tienes tus lecciones-Dijo la voz misteriosa-

-¿Con todo lo que va a pasar?, no me esperes despierto-Comento Blu alegre.

-Eso es una falta de respeto a tu mentor, jovencito, y como castigo tu siguiente lección será aprender por ti mismo lo que es el perdón-Respondió la voz misteriosa.

-Es pan comido, o mejor dicho… barro comido-Dijo Blu-

Dicho esto Blu salió en vuelo devuelta al escondite del clan, mantenía un ritmo acelerado, pero no lo demasiado para aparentar cansancio. Pensaba en que decir o como librarse de lo que le va a decir Perla, cada vez que tenía ya casi algo preparado, tiraba la idea por la borda sabiendo que ella no se la creería tan fácilmente esta vez, no estaría bien mentirle, pero tampoco le podría decir la verdad.

-Tanto pensar, me va dar una jaqueca peor de la que ya tengo, y va a ser aún más peor con todo lo que me va a decir Perla-Dijo Blu asimismo mientras volaba.

Blu, no se daba cuenta pero alguien iba volando hacia él, fue tan rápida su llegada que Blu no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue envestido por este, apenas pudo mantener el vuelo y descendió rápidamente para fijarse quien era su agresor.

-¡Tu!, ave de pacotilla, ¿Qué derecho tienes de hacer llorar a mi hija?-Dijo Eduardo muy molesto mientras se acercaba a Blu.

-Señor, Eduardo, déjeme explicar….-Respondió Blu cuando fue interrumpido por Eduardo.

-No hay ninguna explicación, llegas aquí y traes a mi hija con vida lo cual me permitió aceptarte, pero todo cambio desde que tú y…. tus comportamientos humanos se hicieron presentes, vives como si fueses uno de ellos, para agregar fuiste la mascota de uno, causas solo estragos, das una mala impresión de nuestro clan, desconoces plenamente nuestras costumbres, ¿Qué explicación tienes para eso?-Comento aún más enfurecido Eduardo.

Blu estaba en silencio, pero en su interior gritaba y gritaba, se sentía aprisionado, la presión en el ambiente lo sofocaba, no sabía que más hacer, de repente como si fuese una presentación hecha a computadora empezó a ver cosas que él no sabía que había vivido, intentaba observarlas a detalle pero, no podía, pasaban tan rápido o si las lograba observar se veían borrosas. Poco a poco las imágenes se detallaban, no tanto como él quisiera, le basto con lo poco que vio.

El tiempo a su alrededor parecía ser lento, relajo su mirada, se paró derecho, inhalo todo el aire posible y exclamo con voz alta.

-¡Ya cállate!, ¿Quién crees que eres tú para hablarme así? ¡No conoces nada sobre mí, crees que por que haya tenido un pasado con los humanos soy más que un mero traidor!-Dijo Blu exaltado- Dices que no sé nada de sus costumbres, pues tienes razón, todos las aprendieron porque nacieron aquí, yo no recuerdo haber tenido una familia que me las enseñaran, yo no recuerdo… haber tenido una familia de verdad- Dijo Blu derramando una lagrima.

-Chico…yo…-Dijo Eduardo más calmado cuando fue interrumpido inmediatamente.

-Tu juzgas a los humanos, pero a mí me crio uno, ella se llama Linda, me encontró, me dio un hogar, me dio calor, me alimento, me cuido, me dio su cariño, ¡ella me lo dio todo! Como dije yo no recuerdo haber tenido una familia de verdad, de hecho apenas recuerdo si tuve padres o si los llegue a conocer-Dijo Blu casi llorando- seguramente te habrá contado Perla en estos días que yo no sabía volar, no era porque yo no quisiera, te contare lo que me causo ese miedo a volar-Dijo Blu ya casi en llanto-

Expresaba en el rostro, el sufrimiento, el temor, el pánico y sobre todo el miedo. Recordar los profundos hechos que lo habían llevado a formar una fobia tremenda a volar. Cada palabra relataba un pasado lejano y a la vez triste. El hecho de tan solo narrar lo sucedido, lo hacía sufrir, lo hacía pasar un feroz tormento, la soledad que conllevo en tan frágil edad era peor que vivir una pesadilla en vida.

Eduardo no supo decir nada cuando Blu termino de hablar, simplemente quedo mortificado, totalmente anonadado. No podía fijar su vista en él, escuchaba que estaba llorando. El dolor que estaba sufriendo, era como la de un alma en pena. Respiro profundo, se acercó paso a paso hacia Blu, lo envolvió en un abrazo, el pobre joven solo podía descargar su tristeza en el hombro de Eduardo. Lentamente este comenzó a calmarse y a secar sus lágrimas.

-Joven Blu, yo… lamento haber sido tan duro contigo, realmente yo…yo… no tenía idea…me deje llevar…yo quiero pedirte disculpas-Dijo Eduardo buscando una solución a lo que había causado.

"Recuerda aprender a perdonar"

-Descuide, señor Eduardo, no hay problema, usted está perdonado-Dijo Blu.

-¿Esto se lo contaste a Perla?-Pregunto Eduardo.

-No, aun no se lo he contado, usted es la primera persona que lo sabe y espero que guarde el secreto-Respondió Blu.

-No te preocupes por ello, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-Agrego Eduardo inmediatamente.

-Y sobre lo de Perla, quisiera yo hablar solo con ella, sé que me ha estado apoyándome en todo y yo he sido egoísta, es mi deber pedirle disculpas-dijo Blu- realmente yo no esperaba conocerla, fue por el trabajo de un hombre dedicado y a su impulso por conservar lo poco que queda de nuestra especie lo que me llevo a encontrarme con Perla, quizás no di la mejor impresión la primera vez que la vi, pero desde ese momento, supe que no podía apartarme de ella-Comento Blu nostálgico.

-Blu-Dijo Eduardo y puso sus alas sobre los hombros de Blu- es tu deber tomar responsabilidad por tus actos, agradezco que me hayas devuelto a mi hija y que me hayas vuelto abuelo de tres pequeños, ve con ella-Termino de comentar Eduardo casi sollozando.

"¿Cuánta es la pena que puede llegar a soportar alguien? Expresar una sonrisa por fuera, es como quemarse por dentro, ver como se desgarra cada sentimiento, que antes, eran una felicidad interminable, ahora se convirtieron en espinas que atraviesan el cuerpo entero y causan daño, ¿Es ese el mártir de alguien cuyo pasado no fue como se esperaba? No es su culpa, él no la tiene, haber vivido toda una vida sin saber nada de sus padres o de quienes fueron, le he causado el peor de los tormentos, ¡me he convertido en la llaga que causo mi propia garra!"-Pensó Eduardo mientras Blu ya se alejaba en vuelo.

Siguió su camino ya había superado una prueba, ya había desahogado parte de su pasado, se había desecho de una carga menos, pero sus alas aún estaban plagadas de desafíos. Ya estaba cerca, solo le faltaban unos pocos minutos, cuando otra vez fue abatido en vuelo, no pudo hacer nada más que estabilizarse y tratar de minimizar el daño de la caída.

-¿Cómo has podido hacer llorar a Perliux?-Dijo Roberto aterrizando lentamente.

*Grita de dolor*¡Ya me lo imaginaba el chico lindo también se entromete!-Dijo Blu levantándose del suelo.

-Eres despreciable, patético, alguien como tú no debe ser merecedor del amor de Perla, solo haces que ella solo se esté preocupándose por ti siempre, mientras que tú eres todo un egoísta, y sobre lo de ser una mascota, tuve que mentirle a Perla que no me importaba mucho de que lo fueses para no hacerle daño-Dijo Roberto viendo a Blu levantarse.

-Ya me tienen harto con el tema de los humanos, solo por conocer cómo actúan los cazadores, piensan que todos son iguales, ¿Y que si soy una mascota?, por lo menos yo no les tengo miedo, mientras que tú te ocultas como todo un cobarde al igual que todos los de aquí, viven con miedo-Dijo Blu- Y sobre todo los problemas que me ha traído, desde el primer día que estoy aquí, siempre me has estado humillando, cada cosa que hacía , ya sea tratar de conseguir una simple nuez o abrirla, tu siempre lo hacías mejor, como si estuvieses restregándomelo en la cara-Comento Blu furioso.

-Eso no es verdad, todo está en tu mente-Dijo Roberto

-¿En mi mente… que todo está en mi mente dijiste? ¡AH, sí, claro! El chico lindo siempre tiene la razón, al igual que desde llegamos no paras de estar cerca de mi familia y sobre todo de Perla, no has parado de acercártele en todo este tiempo-Dijo Blu acercándose a Roberto de manera muy amenazante.

-¿Qué te pasa acaso estás loco?-Comento Roberto mientras retrocedía al avance de Blu.

-¡Claro!, ahora lo entiendo, el señor siempre fantástico, ha estado apegado a Perla, porque quiere que ella, se enamore de él… es verdad un plan excelente, aprovechando la ocasión ahora que tienes a Perla a tu favor, para hacerme a un lado y tomar mi lugar-Dijo Blu acercándose más rápido a Roberto.

-No, Blu, que cosas estas diciendo, cálmate…-Dijo Roberto cuando fue envestido por Blu.

Rápidamente Roberto fue estampado contra el suelo, Blu se ubicó encima de el para evitar que se levantara, inmediatamente coloco sus garras en su cuello, tratando de asfixiarlo, sus ojos presentaban una mirada asesina, no pararía hasta acabar con su vida.

-Blu…detente…no sabe…. Lo que…haciendo-Comentaba Roberto entrecortado.

No se detenía ante las palabras de su agresor, para él, su único objetivo era matarlo. Roberto empezaba a sacudirse en el suelo tratando de buscar escape, pero Blu aprisionaba su cuello con cada vez más fuerza, la ira lo había cegado por completo, solo el ultimo aliento de su víctima lo harían detenerse.

-Mírame a los ojos, quiero verte morir-Dijo Blu mientras acercaba su mirada macabra.

-Por...favor-Dijo Roberto con el poco oxigeno que le quedaba.

"Perdonar" resonó en la mente de Blu e inmediatamente este soltó a Roberto.

-¿Yo que he hecho… yo que estuve haciendo?-Decía Blu mientras retrocedía temeroso.

Roberto, tosía y tosía, su respiración estaba acelerada, casi sufre un desmayo, se sobaba su cuello con el ala, mientras seguía tosiendo con fuerza.

-Roberto, perdóname, yo solo…-Dijo Blu cuanto Roberto interrumpió lo que iba a decir.

-Blu, tú no tienes la culpa, yo*Tose*…yo la tengo -Dijo Roberto cuando para a tomar aire- La verdad, es que yo, siento celos de ti, Blu, siempre he estado celoso-Agrego Roberto con una voz muy ronca.

-¿Tu, has estado celoso de mí, porque?-Pregunto Blu.

-Blu…aun con todo los triunfos que he conseguido, con… todo lo que he logrado, siendo reconocido en todo el clan por mis actos, no se comparan con nada a lo que tú has conseguid*tose* No importaba que hiciera Perla siempre te prefirió… Siento celos de ti…Blu, tu*tose*…lo tienes todo, tres hermosos hijos llenos de vida y sobre todo el amor completo de ella…siento celos de ti*tose*…siempre, siempre he estado celoso*tose-Decía Roberto con la voz aun ronca.

Roberto apenas se podía mantener de pie, se tambaleaba, Blu se acercó hacia el para ayudarlo a apoyarse, pero este inmediatamente retrocedió.

-Roberto ¿estás bien?-Pregunto Blu ante la reacción de este.

-No…Blu…yo…yo… por alguna razón, también*tose*…te tengo miedo-Dijo Roberto ya menos ronco.

Blu se quedó petrificado, sentía que ahora se había convertido en un monstruo para Roberto, sin duda alguna, el ya no lo vería con los mismos ojos después de actuar así.

-¿Qué… que estás diciendo Roberto, es una broma, verdad?-Pregunto Blu.

-No, estoy siendo sincero contigo, ahora mismo todo mi cuerpo está comenzando a temblar-Respondió Roberto normalmente.

-No puede ser cierto, ¿me estás jugando una broma?-Dijo Blu acercándose a Roberto.

-¡Aléjate!-Grito rápidamente Roberto mientras se alejaba de Blu-Solo ya vete, Perla te está esperando-Agrego Roberto.

-¿Estas…seguro…estarás bien?-Pregunto Blu tratando de avanzar hacia él.

-¡Sí! Si voy a estar bien, so…solo vete, y…yo estaré bien-Dijo Roberto tartamudeando un poco.

Blu, no quería empeorar más las cosas, sabía que lo que había hecho, la forma en la que había actuado, lo llevaría consigo de por vida. Tembloroso y adolorido salió volando de aquel lugar, Roberto solo podía ver como este se alejaba y se perdía en las frondosas arboledas.

**MUY BUENAS A TODOS GENTE, AQUÍ SKY, TRAYENDOLES UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC.**

**QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE TOMAN UN POCO DE SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA SINGULAR HISTORIA MIA.**

**SE QUE ME HE TARDADO MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR, POR ESO LES PIDO DISCULPAS, REALMENTE YO HE ESTADO LLENO DE MALA GANA AUN TENIENDO EL TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR, NO LO HACIA.**

**ESPERO ME PERDONEN, DE SEGURO YA MUCHOS SE HABRAN DESENGANCHADO O LE HABRAN PERDIDO INTERES, PERO AUN ASI TERMINARE ESTE FIC, PARA TODOS LOS QUE ESPERAN MAS DE MI.**

**ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES CON UN FUERTE ABRAZO, POR SUPUESTO PSICOLOGICO (COMO DICE GERMAN XD), QUE TENGAN UN BUEN DIA/TARDE/NOCHE/MADRUGADA/VELADA/ETC Y HASTA PRONTO, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO.**


	7. Mis demonios, mis ángeles

**Amazonas salvaje**

**Mis demonios, mis ángeles **

POV Blu

-¿Qué es esto…estoy…cayendo? Siento… no siento nada-Mis ojos entrecerrados solo distinguen oscuridad- Alguien grita… ¿Quién esta…gritando? Me están llamando…levántate… ¡Levántate! Me están llamando, los escucho, están… ¿llorando, quienes lloran?-Siento un golpe en mi cabeza, ya no caigo, estoy tendido en algún lugar extraño sin poder levantarme.

-"Levántate, Blu"- Escucho a alguien. Me esta ordenando levantarme, mi cuerpo se incorpora -"Ven tengo algo que mostrarte"- Voy detrás de él, no puedo distinguirlo, pero su voz me es familiar.

Camino sin preguntar, sigo escuchando mi nombre, debo ir, ¡Debo ir! ¿Qué es esto que siento… un vacío? Ya no quiero ir, ¿Quien… Quién es el, hacia donde voy, porque no puedo dejar de caminar?

-¿oyes eso… lo escuchas?- Me pregunto pausadamente-¡Lo escuchas!-Alzo la voz y se detuvo.

-Sí, lo escucho- Respondí, siento un impulso debo de preguntar, quiero respuestas.

-No es necesario preguntar, oigo todo lo que estás pensando – Voltea y me mira directamente. Su voz, ya sé quién es- No Blu, no soy el- Estoy desconcertado…su voz yo sé que es el- Se que es igual- De manera inmediata me respondió, ¿Qué está pasando?

-Blu, mira a tu alrededor, ¿Qué es lo que ves?- Señalo hacia al costado.

Como si el piso se moviese alrededor mío, empiezo a girar, veo un lugar en ruinas, todo se está cayendo a pedazos, también veo como ventanas de cristal ¿y… mis recuerdos pasar… a través de ellas? Este lugar es….

-Este lugar, es tu mente… Blu- Como era de esperarse, vuelve a interrumpirme diciendo exactamente lo que yo pensaba…

-Si no eres quien creo, entonces ¿Quién eres en verdad?-Pregunte decidido a obtener las respuestas que quería.

-Yo soy tu muerte- Solo eso se necesitó para que sintiera un gélido abrazo, no dejaba de temblar, tengo miedo, ¿Yo…muerto?-Estoy aquí para…

-No, yo no estoy muerto, esto debe ser una pesadilla, si lo es…. ¡Si debe ser una pesadilla! Vamos despierta, despierta ¡Despierta!- No quiero escucharlo, lo interrumpo, no es verdad, solo es una pesadilla, una tonta pesadilla, sabía que no debía de dormir con las alas cruzadas.

-No es una pesadilla Blu, todo esto es tan real como yo, si no crees en mi palabra entonces, es hora de marchar a la eternidad-Caminó por el estrecho hacia mi estirando una ala de huesos y piel muerta, cubierta de un manto tan negro como el fondo de un baldío sepulcro.

\- No quiero marchar aun y menos sin saber el porqué de mi paradero- Respondí impregnado de temor.

Detuvo su avance al escuchar mi temor, mi miedo, que era la prueba de que mi vida aun es perteneciente del mundo terrenal, tomo de su ala y arranco un hueso roído, luego de eso lo clavo con furia en mi pecho. No siento el dolor, pero mi corazón palpita estremecido por la herida que yace abierta, me dijo que mirara dentro de ella y así descubriría las respuestas necesarias.

Estoy con ella, al ave que más amo, a la que mas aprecio, sin embargo está envuelta en ira, una ira que no puedo explicar aun. Sigo observando detenidamente, yo no decía nada, intentaba excusarme pero no podía, al parecer estaba sufriendo en ese momento una especie de aflicción.

No puedo explicar la conexión que siento ahora mismo con mi propio yo, al que veo sufrir aun mas por dicha dolencia que comienza a afectarme. Perla se ve confundida, pregunta sobre mi estado; lo único que hago es caer en el suelo al igual que aquella vez. Yo soy por quien lloran, yo soy por quien llaman.

-Ya tienes tus respuestas.- La muerte jalo del hueso de mi pecho.

-Muerte, si es cierto lo que leí solo se le presenta a aquellos cuyas vidas ya están por consumirse, ¿Porque puedo verte?- Pregunte en busca de la ultima respuesta.

-Es cierto eso, yo estoy donde la vida se consume, soy el cegador de aquellos que se encuentran justo en el fin en el borde de ese abismo que todos temen. Tú no estás allí aun, pero te diriges hacia él. Yo soy el que llama desde el otro lado, yo soy el que recauda.-La muerte se alejo para desaparecer en una bruma densa.- Sigue el camino hasta el final si quieres vivir-

Decidido a volver hago caso a las últimas palabras de la muerte, en un parpadeo el estrecho oscuro por el que caminaba se ilumina, me sorprendo al ver lo que está al frente mío, un oasis paradisiaco infinito. Tomo valor y me dirijo hacia el interior, se oye en los alrededores, como guiadas por el viento, una melodía tenue y nostálgica.

-Es el corazón del amor- Resuena a mi lado, un ave de varios colores aparece- Bienvenido al oasis, yo soy tu primer camino, el paraíso- Mueve sus alas ligeramente y hace reverencia como si tratase de un rey el que acabara de llegar.

-¿El paraíso?-Fue lo único que respondí a tal presentación.

-Tal como lo ves, he aquí el reposo eterno- Mostrando otra vez una reverencia hacia el extenso paisaje- Pero tú no te vas a quedar, aun no, si deseas seguir avanzando tendrás que responderme el siguiente acertijo.

-Vale, es fácil sin problemas- Respondí entusiasmado, estas cosas son lo mío.

\- La hebra del capricho, recorre el espacio infinito, conectando extremos opuestos, en un solo punto- Comentó inmediato agregando melodía a sus palabras.

Parece fácil, puedo responderla, aun así estoy dudando mi respuesta, debo ser muy meticuloso. La calma del lugar me ayuda a pensar, la brisa acaricia mis plumas. Tomo la decisión, es momento de dejar de lado el miedo y la confusión, si es real, esto también ha de pasar.

-El amor, es mi respuesta- Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta. Hay una campanita por allá, tócala y sigue tu camino- Mostrándome el lugar donde se encontraba dicho artefacto.

Me acerco sin mirar atrás, es un poco irónico, estar feliz al estar marchándote del lugar que todos anhelan llegar y aun más cuando veo la campana de la que me hablo aquella ave, que nostalgia, es mi campanita, no puedo evitar llorar, cierro los ojos y es como si estuvieran allí, mi familia en un día soleado, los niños jugando, Perla a mi lado, mis amigos cerca. Tengo un motivo para volver y se hace más fuerte en cada momento, el tiempo no espera, toco la campana.

"Que necesitas saber para vivir, si lo sabes todo, pero no tienes la valentía para arriesgarte a lanzarte al mundo y enfrentar la realidad cara a cara"

Todo está de cabeza, al frente mío edificios enormes aparecen, pero de cabeza, vienen de lo que podría ser el cielo y en el suelo hay un espejo de agua, acabo de escuchar algo, ¿Qué necesito saber?

-Así es Blu, que necesitas saber- De la misma nada aparece una figura muy peculiar, como si me viera reflejado en el-Seguro ya reconocerás también este lugar- Confirmo que aquí todos pueden leer mis pensamientos, no es una pregunta el me está afirmando.

-Para nada, este lugar no me es reconocible- Respondo al ver el todavía misterioso lugar en el que me encuentro.

-Esto es donde tu decidiste aceptar como hogar, la civilización- Extendió las alas y agacho la cabeza- Rascacielos enormes caen desde el cielo, solo para verse reflejados igual que en la tierra, nada cambia, siempre es igual. Anteriormente en tu infancia el cielo no se reflejaba y el suelo no estaba cubierto por agua, mira bien y encontraras una selva sumergida-

Me acerco a la capa superficial del agua y sumerjo la cabeza, tiene razón una selva sumergida hacia todos lados, inesperadamente me sumerjo por completo, intento subir a la superficie pero me sujetan con fuerza.

-Cálmate Blu, solo respira- Ya estaba tan cansado de pensar lo contrario que seguí las instrucciones, respire profundo, no me ahogo.

-Ahora me dirás quien eres y que tengo que superar, supongo – Como ya me es común, aunque solo hayan pasado dos veces.

-Yo soy tu conciencia, en lo que a ti respecta todos tus conocimientos y pensamientos- Bueno eso me responde mucho- Y el desafío que has propuesto enfrentar no puedes cumplirlo-

-¿Qué, a que te refieres?- Pregunte intrigado.

\- Tienes una iniciativa como nadie, aunque en tu interior veo que tienes miedo, no un miedo a donde te encuentras, un miedo a dejar que tus instintos salgan a la luz-

-¿Mis instintos, porque tendría miedo de ellos?- No podía ocultar la verdad.

-Cuando aprendiste a volar, alguien más en tu interior comenzó a emerger en este mundo, uno que nació del amor, y que por tu ira terminaste encerrándolo por temor a él, culpándolo de lo que tú hiciste, déjame despejar ese miedo, extrayéndolo de su prisión- Fue el ultimo dialogo que tuve con él antes de que sucediera lo impensable para mí.

Varias cadenas salieron de mi pecho mientras el jalaba de ellas, hasta que una figura oscura salió hacia un lado de donde él se encontraba. Cadenas corroídas lo rodeaban, no me sorprendí tanto al verlo, otro igual a mí, con la única diferencia de que era más oscuro su plumaje y en poco más aguerrido.

-Valla, valla, si es nuestro amigo Blu, me recuerdas- Noto algo diferente- Si me recuerdas verdad, pensé que me tenías olvidado-

-¿Tu eres mis… instintos?- Estoy confuso, como si ya no recordara mucho.

-Así es Blu, en este caso que estamos los tres aquí, los papeles serian de esta manera, nosotros somos tu conciencia y tus instintos, y tu serias los sentimientos- Mi conciencia esta vez tomo la palabra y como un golpe repentino la confusión desaparece.

-Dijiste que no podría superar este desafío sin mis instintos, pero ellos ya no están en mi…- Conteste un poco furioso, ya estaba un poco harto de que no pudiese seguir avanzando en mi camino a regresar.

\- ¡Mira tú mundo sumergido, los edificios que nublaron el cielo! Todo lo que anhelábamos nosotros era un equilibrio, los tres juntos, pero tuviste encerrado a tus instintos, y a mí tu conciencia me obligaste siempre a obedecer lo que mandaban tus sentimientos, lo que creías que era correcto, ¡no es ninguna prueba nosotros solo queremos vengarnos! - una fuerte corriente me arrastro lejos, cuando vuelvo a acercarme solo veo a… ¿uno?

-¿Quién eres tú?- Los que antes estaban al frente mío, parecen estar…

-Ya te dijimos, nosotros somos tu y lo que quieres lograr no es nuestra meta- Tomo un impulso acelerado, me cogió del ala con sus garras y me envió contra la vegetación del suelo.

Para estar en mi mente, las dimensiones de fuerza en alguien de ese tamaño están muy ilógicas, de hecho ya nada de lo que me ha sucedido hoy es lógico para mí es como decir que de un día para el otro la tierra girara en sentido contrario. De hecho con la fuerza que tiene ya me hubiese arrancado el ala si quisiera. Bueno ya no importa eso, si no me quiere decir que tengo que hacer para seguir avanzando entonces tendré que pasar por la fuerza.

-Ya te dije, lo que quieres lograr no es lo que nosotros queremos alcanzar- Voló rápidamente hacia mí, lo único que podía hacer es tratar de alejarme y esquivar sus golpes.

\- ¡Es que acaso no me dirás como salir, si muero, ustedes mueren!- Grite enfurecido, sin darme cuenta de que yo mismo era el que me reprimía.

Alcanzo de nuevo a tomarme, pero esta vez me lanzo fuera del agua, tan fuerte que impacté con los rascacielos. Inmediatamente me siguió hacia donde estaba y con sus garras impacto en mi cabeza, esto de seguro mataría a cualquiera.

\- Viste como llegaste aquí y piensas volver al mundo que te rechazo, del que vinimos nosotros. Además sabes porque los humanos le dicen amazonas salvaje, no es por los peligros que suela poseer, ellos dirán que es peligroso, pero nosotros vivimos día a día con esos peligros. Se equivocan, ellos dieron ese término por otros motivos, es porque si es que alguno se perdiese en la vasta selva, poco a poco reduciría su escasa cordura, conducido por un miedo a sobrevivir, a coste de las demás vidas que pueda consumir. Tú que habitaste en un mundo humano adoptaste ese pensamiento en mí, aun sabiendo que naciste de manera "salvaje"- No dejaba de sostener mi cuello aunque no me asfixiaba.

\- Y lo que tu anhelabas entonces era… que yo viviera- Comprendí lo que él quería.

-Así es Blu, lo que yo quiero lograr, era que tu no calleras en tus sentimientos, dejaste que ellos siempre te guiaran y no pensaste en aceptar el mundo en el que estabas viviendo, dejaste que la selva te tomara y que fuera influenciándote de una manera en la que no quiéranos, no podíamos detenerte, la locura que empezaba a consumirte, el odio, la ira.- Lloraba con la cabeza agachada mientras retiraba sus garras de mi cuello.

-Yo trataba de vivir a mi manera dejar que mi juicio propio decidiera lo que era correcto y… cree problemas, mis propios problemas. Yo cargue con ellos sin darme cuenta de que podía soltarlos cuando quisiera, todo lo que me decía el, siempre lo ignoraba – Ya está todo despejado yo era el que siempre ignoraba a los que me estaba tratando de ayudar.

-Regresaremos a ti Blu, cuando despiertes, sabrás todo lo que debas saber -Su cuerpo se disipa en el ambiente que me rodea y va imprecándose en todo, los edificios comienzan a corroer, el agua empieza a bajar, los arboles crecen y florecen sus frutos.

Ya es hora de seguir, veo un sendero que se va formando con la copa de los arboles hasta una abertura del cielo. Ya falta poco lo presiento, Perla, Bia, Tiago, Carla, no se preocupen, no moriré hoy, no los dejare solos.

FIN DEL POV

Tendido se encuentra un cuerpo herido, inconsciente de lo grave que se encontraba, su respiración aun era agitada y no dejaba de sudar. Habían apoyado su cabeza en pequeño conjunto de hojas secas, mojaban su plumaje para bajar su temperatura. En el mismo lugar se encontraban tres pequeños recostados sujetándose al cuerpo sin dejar que nadie se los arrebatara, en el mismo lugar se encontraba la madre de los pequeños, tratando de ser fuerte, tomando del ala al cuerpo que demuestra estar luchando por vivir.

-Maa, ¿papa despertara, verdad?-Hablaron los tres pequeños en coro.

-Así es, no se preocupen, su padre es fuerte, para el esto es…un simple resfrió- Contesto Perla abrazando a los pequeños.

-¿Por que esta así papa, que le paso?-Pregunto Tiago a su madre.

-No fue nada… tan solo él se sintió mal…- Trato de contestar Perla ocultando la verdad.

-¡Te equivocas el ya estaba sufriendo desde que llegamos, el no! El no estaría así, si no hubiéramos venido- Contesto Carla, envuelta en llanto.

\- Yo no quiero que se muera, yo lo leí las aves que se ponen así se mueren- Agrego Bia mientras abrazaba a Blu.

En ese mismo instante regresaron los tres regresaron a abrazar a Blu. Afuera del lugar estaba Roberto hablando con Eduardo quien parecía estar muy preocupado porque alguien no llegaba con lo que necesitaban para tratar a Blu.

Tía Mimi trato de llevarse a los niños pero estos se negaron a soltar a su padre, lo único que hacia Perla, era acompañar el abrazo de sus hijos. Pequeñas gotas de luz recaían en el regazo de la entrada, acompañadas de la sinfonía de la selva que callaba cada vez más se formaba un silencio sofocante y duradero.

"**Vivir es estar consciente del miedo a la muerte y del dolor del fracaso, de la alegría al éxito y el amor que se siente hacia los demás" **

Y mas allá del espejismo….


	8. La vida que me toco

**La vida que me toco**

El final estaba por la mitad, pero el documento se quedó en otro lado y no me acuerdo como iba, pero he aquí un resumen práctico para no dejar la historia sin su capítulo final. Quisiera pedir el esfuerzo de que imaginen tal como está sucediendo todo.

Su salud era una hoja delicada aún seguía soñando mas no estaba muerto, su amor lo acompañaba a su lado y su descendencia lo acompañaba en su descanso momentáneo. El en su batalla interna por sobrevivir y despertar, descubrió muchas cosas sobre sí mismo, cosas ocultas en el fondo de su ser, cada prueba tocaba cada una de sus cualidades, el engaño, la verdad, el amor, el odio, el perdón, cada una. Una lucha interna que parecía no acabar.

El silencio de su descansar causaba más angustia que gritos desesperados de dolor, las horas corrían y seguía sin despertar, aun así su respiración estaba presente entre ellos. Cada momento que pasaba era interminable, hasta que un gesto de sonrisa se dejó ver en rostro, una señal de que todo estaba bien.

Ella pasaba el tiempo a su lado, hablando a su oído tratando de hallar una respuesta, que pronto recibiría. Ella vio entonces su gentil mirar y su calmada voz, susurrando la respuesta que buscaba. Su emoción fue tal que el abrazo que le dio casi lo vuelve a desmayar. Su entorno se llenó de alegría.

Su recuperación llevo tiempo, no podía estar expuesto a estrés y otras circunstancias que podrían darle otro paro cardiaco, en buenas noticias desarrollo mayor resistencia a los venenos. Daba pequeños vuelos para mantener su condición física. Comenzaron a caerles sus plumas viejas y descoloridas y las reemplazaron plumas más azules que el mar mismo.

Contemplaban la noche en sus días que no podía conciliar el sueño por culpa de las pesadillas del pasado, su actitud cambio, era más callado y comprensivo. Su temor desapareció y su apego a las cosas humanas fue desapareciendo con el tiempo. Pasaba más tiempo con su familia, aun así algo le venía a su mente, una promesa muy importante que hizo a alguien, pero no lograba recordarlo.

Un día su mente entro en claridad, su misterioso maestro a quien habría prometido volver a encontrar, sin embargo no podía mentirle a ella a donde se dirigía, así que decidió decirle la verdad de la mejor manera posible. Tras conversar con ella él se dirige con vagos recuerdos a donde cree que fue su lugar de entrenamiento sin embargo no lo encuentra, insiste y recorre cada lugar que se le hacía conocido. Utilizaba cada uno de las enseñanzas que aprendió, sobretodo paciencia.

Aterrizo cansado, después de horas de búsqueda quería recuperar el aliento antes de regresar a casa, acomodaba un poco las plumas de su cabeza, estas habían crecido más de lo normal. De repente un pequeño grillo atrajo su atención, comenzó a seguirlo mientras este saltaba de rama en rama como si lo estuviese guiando. Pronto llegaron a un árbol que parecía tener una abertura hacia el interior.

"Bueno desde aquí poder hacer un poco de guion para que puedan deleitarse con la escena".

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-Pregunte antes de entrar, mas no se escuchó respuesta así que decidí insistir una vez más mientras ingresaba-¡Se encuentra alguien aquí adentro!-Estaba un poco oscuro y muy callado, el árbol era un laberinto de ramas en su interior pero en la parte superior logre ver al grillo, cerca de lo que parece ser un nido abandonado.

-Acércate-Exclamo una voz desde la parte superior.

Inmediatamente reconocí esa voz y subí lo más rápido que pude-¡Maestro!-Grite apenas llegue-Por fin lo encontré-

-Así es muchacho y en buen momento-Contesto el misterioso sujeto que estaba envuelto en hojas sin dejar ver su rostro.

-¿En buen momento?-Pregunte intrigado.

-Así es, veras joven aprendiz, no me queda mucho tiempo. No te lo dije pero desde hace un año llevo padeciendo una enfermedad que es incurable-Dijo con seriedad.

Esas palabras acaban de ser como un golpe para mí, pero estoy tratando de asimilarlas-¿Cuánto crees que te queda?-pregunte entristecido.

-No lo sé y preferiría no saberlo, joven Blu. Has asimilado muy bien cada enseñanza que te di y veo que por tu cuenta aprendiste otras cosas pero esta es la última lección que recibirás de mi parte. Debes aceptar que todo tiene un fin y que no debes de aferrarte a algo cuando tiene que partir-Respondió levantándose del suelo del nido.

-Entiendo, pero al menos déjame pagarte por todo lo que me has enseñado, déjame cuidarte estos días, traerte alimento, agua…

-No será necesario joven Blu, tienes una misión más importante ahora y esa es…-Se detuvo justo cuando iba a decirme.

-¿Cuál misión? Dígame maestro-Estaba un poco intrigado de que me pidiera algo más.

-Blu, tú tienes un hermano, está vivo y te está buscando-Comento mientras sostenía su cuerpo en la pared.

En ese momento la impresión fue tal que sentí como se detenía mi corazón y como comenzaba a latir de nuevo, muchas cosas me habían sucedido y pensar que nada ya me sorprendería de tal manera-He…Hermano…tengo un hermano, si, un hermano… vivo, me está buscando.-

*Se ríe*-Pareces una de esas cosas de los humanos que fallan y repiten lo mismo una y otra vez. Así es Blu, tal como lo escuchaste, tienes un hermano, menor por cierto y te está buscando –Me sacude para que reaccione.

-Tengo un hermano, ¡Tengo un hermano!-Estoy tan entusiasmado que podría romper la pared del árbol en el que me encuentro.

-Tranquilízate hijo… si sigues gritando me quedare sordo.-

No prestaba atención hasta que analiza lo que acabo de decir mi maestro "Tran-qui-li-za-te HIJO"-Dijiste hijo, acaso yo…-Creo que estoy tomando muy literal el sentido de lo que escucho.

-No te diría si no fuese capaz de decirte primero que tienes un hermano, pensaba que ustedes entenderían cuanto tiempo he pasado buscándolos. Es cierto Blu, yo soy tu padre, ya te conté que no soy el mejor de todos, pero heme aquí en frente tuyo-

Estoy experimentando ese momento de la vida en donde sientes que tu mente se desconecta de la realidad y entra en un vacío cósmico de entendimiento sin fin, luego vuelve se conecta de nuevo y olvidas todo lo que aprendiste y tratas de entender lo que está sucediendo ahora mismo, así que respiro, trato de tranquilizarme o me dará otro ataque- Estoy consciente de lo que me acabas de decir y no sé cómo reaccionar hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer-

En ese momento solo pude olvidar todo y darle un fuerte abrazo. Había pasado toda mi vida sin saber de mi familia, de mis padres o si tendría algún hermano. No pasa ni un segundo y mi familia se expande más, aunque sepa que mi padre no estará mucho tiempo conmigo. Él se disculpaba por todo y yo no paraba de perdonarlo. Ahora tengo una nueva misión y es encontrar a mi hermano y traerlo conmigo antes de que nuestro padre fallezca, ¡ah!, y también presentarle a mi esposa e hijos.

-Tienes que irte ya Blu, recuerda lo que te indique, yo estaré bien no te preocupes, este viejo no se dejara llevar tan fácil-Mi padre mostrando una gran sonrisa vio mi partida.

-¡No olvidare lo que me dijiste, encontrare a mi hermano, te lo juro!-Grite mientras me alejaba pensando miles de cosas hubo días en los que parecía tan diminuto, humillando en mi inutilidad en mi indiferencia por aceptar mi propio cambio. Fui encontrando piedras más grandes en el camino, tropezando con cada una de ellas cada vez su sombra era más grande, pero encontré una ala amiga y fui superándome a mí mismo, encontré las desgracias y fue la dicha de mi talento natural que en mi estaba por la cual empecé a encontrar razones para vivir y van aumentando en millares. Todas son valiosas y son estrellas en mi nuevo firmamento, todos mis astros que giran alrededor de mi mundo. Es hoy donde empieza la oportunidad de reconocer, la vida que me toco.

"**Si, aquí termina, pero con todo lo que paso ya no parece un final. Aun así no esperen mucho, puedo o no animarme a hacer una secuela breve o tal vez una ova especial muy larga resumiendo todo lo que paso después. Tal vez no les haya dicho pero no tenía ganas de continuar no me venía a la mente nada estaba concentrado en otras cosas, regrese porque prometí terminar esta historia y porque ciertas nuevas curiosidades me abrieron el apetito de hacer algo. Como sea fue un gusto a los pocos que seguían esta historia, agradezco su apoyo, sus pocos comentarios, sus visitas, agradezco todo".**

**Agradecimientos a los que me dejaron su apoyo y sus opiniones en palabras:**

-SpyTaku299

-Pyro phoenix-bird

-willi-alpha99

-redfox1203

-PokePuppets

-Carlos

-Chris

-Dark-Kazoo

-Nirvanax


End file.
